Series by Date
1970s #'Dragon Way' (55 episodes = 1 year) #'In A Silent Way '(24 episodes = 6 months) #'Part of Me' (26 episodes = 6 months) #'Rave Master '(145 episodes = 3 years) #'Born This Way' (24 episodes = 6 months)*** #'Wolf Heart '(151 episodes = 3 years) #'Samurai X '(95 episodes = 2 years) #'Onikiri Jyuzo' (22 episodes = 5 months)*** #'Samurai Champloo' (26 episodes = 6 months) #'Punch Out' (13 episodes = 3 months)*** #Le Chevalier D'Eon (24 episode = 6 months) no page 1980s #'Little Witch Academia '(13 episodes = 3 months) #'Streets Fighter' (29 episodes = 7 months)*** #'Rise of the Yokai Clan '(105 episodes = 2 years) #'Phantom Blood '(12 episodes = 3 months) no page #'Blade & Soul' (13 episodes = 12 months)*** #'Chaos: Advent Children '(131 episodes = 3 years) #'From Dusk Until Dawn '(23 episodes = 6 months)*** #'Gamaran' (95 episodes = 2 months) no page #'Chaos: Conquering Storm' (310 episodes = 6 years) #'Blue Thunder '(25 episodes = 6 months)*** #'Fairy Tail '(328 episodes = 6 years)' ' #'Kirby of the Stars '(202 episodes = 4 years) 1990s #Splatoon #Legend of Magic #Skies of Arcadia (15 episodes) no page #'Ace Attorney' #Man of Steel (64 episodes = 1 year) #'Chaos: Catch the Rainbow (517 episodes = 10 years)' #Shield Hero #Living Dead Doll (26 episodes = 6 months) #Goblin Slayer #'Black Butler' #Chaos SD: Lightning in the Sky (51 episodes = 1 year) no page #Assassination Classroom (no page) #Gang-Star (no page) #Ice Cold Hearts (no page yet) 2000s #'Black Clover ' #Battle of Magic #Black Bat (93 episodes = 2 year) no page #'Fairy Tail: Pathways (111 episodes = 2 years)' #'Red on the Run '(163 episodes = 3 years) #Chaos SD: Uchiha Sharingan Legend #Queen of Magic #'Chaos: Golden Experience '(255 episodes) #'Chaos: Blank Pages' #'Battle Tendencies ' #Death Note (37 episodes = 1 year) #Fairy Tail: City Hero (no page) #Bloody Mist (75 episodes) #Jaco the Galactic Patrolman (12 episodes = 3 months) no page #Radiant #Red Dawn (no page) 2010s #'My Hero Academia' #'Chaos: Planet Waves '(355 episodes) #'Love Run Wild' #Hylia's Destiny (tanya the evil) no page #Heaven's Door (th hero is overpwerd) no page #Chaos SD: Super Dash Generation #Winter Demon Hunter #'Labyrinth of Magic (185 episodes)' #Fairy Tail: 100 Year Quest (no page) #'Line of Succesion' (258 episodes) #Vigilantes (no page) #'Snake King's Call' #Trauma Center #Kingdom of Magic (???) #'Chaos: Wishes Are Eternal' #World of Heaven (no page) #Spirit Report #'Chaos: Cosmic Eternity (177 episodes )' #'Camp Out' 2020s #Made in Heaven #Twin Stars Excorcist #'Seven Deadly Sins' #Spark of Life (85 episodes) #Shinobi of Darkness (20 episodes) #R.W.B.Y #'Other M' #One Punch Man #Urban Guerrilla (no page) #Devil's Line (45 episodes) #'Beelzebub (120 episodes) no page' #Advent of Magic #Soft & Wet #King of Fighters (144 episodes = 3 years) no page #Land of the Lustrous #'Star Signers (154 episodes)' #Golden Kamui no page #Race of Ages (52 episodes) #Gravity Falls (66 episodes) no page #Heart of Magic (subakunohar (no page) 2030s #The World Over Heaven #Listen to My Rhythm (52 episodes) #'Silver Soul' '(410 episode = 8 years) #Ghosts of the Future no page #Avatar (75 episodes) no page #'Vento Aureo (41 episodes = 1 year) #'Cooking Mama '(120 episodes = 2 years) no page ' #Bride of Magic #Eden Zero #Star Splitter #Slime Life no page #Dawn of Magic (no page) #'Mob Psycho (52 episodes = 1 year) #Violet Evergarden no page #'Ocean Blue '(199 episodes = 3 years) #'Ticket to Ride' (22 episodes = 6 months) #World Blessings #'Kuroko's Basketball '(134 episodes = 3 years) #Space Dandy (26 episodes = 6 months) 2040s #'To You From Tomorow (138 episodes) no page' #Hozuki's Coolheadedness no page #Star Fox no page #Chaos: Endless Possibilities #Cowboy Bebop (no Page) #Fire Force #'Highway to Heaven' #Bookworm - 30 episodes (no page) #Abandonded Beasts no page #Grandblue Fanatasy no page #'Toriko' (200 episodes) #Dragon Maid no page #Samurai #8 Wise Man's Grandchild blade of the immprtal blood and steel '' Ancient Magus' Bride'' Kemono no Souja Erin Snow White with the Red Hair The World Is Still Beautiful black fox attack on titan Beastars are you lost Inazuma 11 re zero air gear the blood taker isekai cheat magician If It's for My Daughter, I'd Even Defeat a Demon Lord KAGUYA-SAMA: LOVE IS WAR =Angolmois: Record of Mongol Invasion= =Brave 10= =Emma: A Victorian Romance= the peerless concubine stigma of the wind Welcome to Demon School! Iruma-kun. Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette bungo stray dogs nabari no ou for art *the arcana game *ISEKAI MAOU TO SHOUKAN SHOUJO NO DOREI MAJUTSU *aquarion wiki *freezing wiki *pretyy rhym rainbow live *Shounen Onmyouji. *banana fish *syphogear *stellvia *seraph of the end *dimension w *history's strongest disciple *yamada and the seven witches *log horizon *wizard barristers *fractale *SHISHO THE BOOK OF BANTORRA *Bastard Magic Instructor. *kaleido star *moretsu pirates *red garden *overdrive *hell girl *whispered words *eyeshield 21 *gallaery fake *heaven's memo pad *trinity blood *arad senki murder princess Category:Lists